Nightfall
by xXDeathKittenXx
Summary: What if zombies did exist? What if people tried to protect what was left of humanity? Follow Sylvia and her friends on their battle through the Walking Dead. This is all made up. There aren't any real people from the show. This was for fun and was requested by my friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is purely a requested story by my friend and it will be long. A bunch of OCs, and is based on me and my friends.**

 **Characters**

 **Death** **(Aka: Me as Sylvia): 18**

 **Chloe** **: 18**

 **Sabrina** **: 16 ( Chloe's younger sister)**

 **Weapon Choice**

 **Death** **: Specializes in dual wield all swords and guns.**

 **Sabrina** **: Specializes in swords**

 **Chloe** **: Specializes in sniping with guns.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Normal POV**

"Sabrina! Stay close so I don't lose you OK?" In the corner of her eye she sees Sabrina nod her head. "Let's kill these bastards!" Chloe shouts as she begins to shoot rapidly from her gun. Both of their blond hair whipping in the wind. Sabrina on the other hand wields a sword and needs to get closed to the crowd. Chloe doesn't seem to notice as Sabrina runs off to kill more. Chloe continues to shoot until she has enough space to breath. "*Huff Huff* Sabrina? Sabrina!" Chloe, now more awake and scared as she tries to look for her sister over the now new hoard of zombies. "Sabrina!" Chloe continues to shout in vain. Realizing her sister is nowhere to be found, Chloe drops to her knees, tears falling down her face. "My baby sister…" She whispers, not realizing a zombie was towering above her, before it was too late. She screamed.

 **Chloe's POV**

"Ah!" I scream. I close my eyes tightly. This is it. I won't be able to look for Sabrina. I'm sorry, Mom and Dad. My eyes fly open at the sound of a sword being driven through something. I find a girl standing in front of me. She had black hair and lavender colored ends. She turned around to glare at me with piercing gray eyes. "T-Thank you." I stutter as I realize what happened. This girl had saved my life. "Don't thank me now. Grab your weapon and fight!" I scramble to my feet as the girl fights off another zombie with her 2 swords. I turn around and start taking out zombies. I begin to hear more gunfire. I glance back to see her, now wielding 2 guns. She turns to me and pulled the trigger, only to shoot a zombie behind me. "Pay attention you fool! You'll die!" She hollered furiously. I nod as a begin to shoot faster.

After a while we manage to take out the surrounding zombies. I drop to the floor exhausted. "Man, that was hard." I say as I stretch. She turns around. "Well fought. Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"I taught myself."

"I'll just leave it at that." The girl sighed. "I never got your name. What's your name?" I ask. She glares at me from the corner of her eye as she turns around. "You may call me Death for now."

 **Death's POV**

The girl stares at me for a moment. "Fine. I'm Chloe by the way." She says intimidated. This girl can be helpful in battle next time… I think as I place my guns into their holsters. "Thanks for the info. Now, mind telling me why you were sitting in the middle of a battlefield?" I turn to face her fully and glare at her. "You could have died!" I say my voice rising. She bursts into tears and falls to the ground. I can hear her whisper very faintly, "Sabrina…" Who is Sabrina? Chloe looks up at me, tears still streaming. "Sabrina, my little sister. She's missing. I can't find her, please help me find her!" She yells while crying. I sigh as I run a hand through my hair. "OK OK just stop crying. I'll help you find her." I say as I kneel down next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find her." I say awkwardly. What am I supposed to do in situations like this… I hear her sniffle. I look at her. "Thank you. This really means alot to me. Thank you." Chloe says as she looks up smiling. I run a hand through my straight hair again, sighing. "Your welcome…"

I look up at the sunset. We'll find you Sabrina. I won't let what happened to me happen to your family. My last thought before me and Chloe walk off, trying to find a safe place to sleep. I promise.

Me and Chloe begin to look for a place to stay as nightfalls upon us both. "What is she like?" I ask, breaking the silence. "Huh? Oh, you mean Sabrina?" Chloe says distractedly. I nod. "Sabrina has shimmery blond hair with turquoise eyes. Her eyes were my favorite thing to look at. The sharpness, the color, the joy, and the innoncence in her eyes. She didn't deserve this when we were little. No one did." I look at Chloe's nostalgic face as she remembers her sister. "Did you always live here on the country side near the forests?" I ask in curiosity. She laughs a little. "Sure you can say that. Been here since I was born. Along with Mom, Dad, and Sabrina." I watch as her face twists with different emotion. Sadness topping them all. "What happened to them?" I ask. "Maybe... I'll tell you another time." I watch as she turns her head the other way. We walk in a comfortable silence once more. The trees rustle in the wind lightly. The breeze is slightly refreshing after what happened to day. Both our hair whipping around in the wind as we walk. "Let's rest here for a while." As I look at an abandoned house. "Ok..." Says Chloe unsure and warily.

"Don't worry, I've slept here a few times. It's safe." I says chuckling lightly. She turns and smiles at me as I return the gesture. We walk up the steps together. "Can we be considered friends?" Chloe asks suddenly. I look at her. "I saved your life. If I didn't consider you as a friend I would have left you long before." I say in a indifferent tone. She looks at my gratefully. "Thanks, Death." I quickly add, " Sylvia."

"What?" She asks confused. I smile at her. "The name is Sylvia. That's my real name, but I go by Death a lot of the time." She grins at me. "Ok then, Death. Thanks." I grin back at her as we enter the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Characters

Death (Aka: Me as Sylvia): 18

Chloe: 18

Sabrina: 16 ( Chloe's younger sister)

Evelin: 15

Chelsea (Aka Chels): 16

Weapon Choice

Death: Specializes in dual wield all swords and guns.

Sabrina: Specializes in swords

Chloe: Specializes in sniping with guns.

Chelsea: Specializes in daggers and knives. She can throw daggers with high accuracy.

Evelin: Specializes in all guns and mechanics. Can fix anything.

Enjoy!

Normal

 _Thoughts_

 **With Sabrina**

 _Hmm… I finished the zombies off over here. I should back to Chloe…_ Her thoughts trail off as she realizes. Her sister is nowhere to be found. She quickly sheaths her sword and frantically begins to run through the forest. _Chloe!_ She screams in her head though no one could hear her. She falls to the ground, tears streaming. "Chloe…" She whispers. Her ears pick up movement behind her. Sabrina was quickly on her feet, sword already drawn. She looks to only find a boy standing there wielding a crossbow. Silently, she glares at him with her sharp turquoise colored eyes. Not saying a word to him. She rarely ever spoke after what happened 8 years ago.

 **Flashback- Normal POV**

 _Chloe and Sabrina were sitting in the living room as Chloe taught Sabrina a math problem. "Watch as I do it OK? First, you do this…" Her parents, Marie and Glenn, watch silently, as their eldest daughter helps their younger one._

 _That was when it all changed._

 _The pounding on the wooden door, and the groaning sounds combined could only mean one thing. Zombies._

 _Chloe looks up with a questioning look. Her eyes go wide with fear, as she sees her parents grabbing weapons. "Chloe. I need you to do something for me. Remember that chat we had about these situations?" Chloe nods rapidly with fear. " Do exactly what I told you to do. Go upstairs. Don't look back. Grab your weapons and your sister and run! Now, GO!"_

 _Chloe nods and does what she was told to do. She fumbles go grab her sister. They make a mad dash for the stairs and climb up quickly. Sabrina and Chloe run to their room. They hear screams but Chloe ignores them. Sabrina continues to shake with fear. "Big sister? Is Mommy OK?" Her big innocent eyes look up to her sister. "I don't know, but right now we need to go. Take your sword and wait at the stair case."_

 _Little Sabrina runs down the stairs not listening to her sister. What she finds leaves her in shock. "M-Mommy?" Her mother, now part zombie reached out for her. Her mother's skin already turning into a gray color. "Ehhhggggrrr…" Her mother groans. Sabrina drops to her knees crying silently as her mother moves to bite her. Suddenly she is pulled out of the way and sees her sister. "Never touch her. Ever." Chloe said right before pulling the trigger to her gun. "Let's go. RUN!" Chloe shouts as they both run only to never return to that house. Ever since then, Sabrina hardly ever speaks anymore._

 **Flashback End- Normal POV**

 _How dare he!_ Sabrina thinks as she holds her sword up, ready to fight. _The nerve of this guys. The nerve of this… Cute… Guy?_ She begins to observe him closely. He had chestnut colored hair that was shaped to look like a cute-messy look, and he had grayish-blue eyes that shone gray in the light. He had his crossbow loaded and ready to shoot. _Where have I seen such facial features…._ Her eyes widen in shock. _No it can't be…._ She opens her mouth to say something but then decides against it.

"S-Sabrina? Is that really you?" The boy lowered his weapon. His eyes soften after recognizing who it was. Sabrina slowly nods her head. "Do you remember who I am? It's me Jake." Jake says as he smiles at her. Sabrina can only nod while tears gather in the corner of her eyes as she smiles at him. She had found her long lost childhood friend, Jake. He had moved away for a while, and now he's back! She was so happy. She smiled at Jake. Not saying another word, she goes to him and gives him a hug, her head barely touching his chin.

"Jake? I've missed you. A lot." Sabrina says as she steps back, wiping away tears. "Yeah, me too." Jake smiles. " You look so different now. Where's Chloe by the way? How has she been?" Jake asked genuinely curious. At the mention of Chloe's name, tears well in her eyes again, her vision becoming blurry. "Chloe…" She whispers as sobs wracked her whole body.

Jake quickly takes her into his arms. "Shhh, what happened. Tell me what happened." Jake asks calmly trying to get her to calm down. Sabrina retails what happened before with Chloe and her, the battle, and then being separated. Sabrina has never spoken so much before that it left her voice raspy. "Please, please help me find her, Jake! She's all I have left. Please!"

"Alright, alright. I'll help you, I definitely will. I know we'll find her." Jake says confidently. "Thank you." Sabrina says, looking up at the now darkening sky.

 **Both Chloe and Sabrina**

 _Where are you now?_ Both of them think before going off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters**

 **Death (Aka: Me as Sylvia):** **18\. Specializes in dual wielding both swords and guns.**

 **Chloe** **: 18. Specializes in sniper guns.**

 **Sabrina** **: 16 ( Chloe's younger sister). Specializes in single swords.**

 **Evelin** **: 15, specializes in guns.**

 **Chelsea** **(Aka Chels): 16. Specializes in daggers, and can throw them.**

 **Jake** **: 17. Specializes in crossbows, and Sabrina's childhood friend.**

 **Enjoy!**

Normal

 _Thoughts_

 **With Sabrina**

 _I had the best dream. It was so comfy…_ She trails of as she feels another body close to hers. The person had an arm draped over her. She blushed. Madly. _W-WHAT?! What is he doing next to me!_ She thinks as she looks up at Jake. His beautiful gray eyes hidden by his eyelids, and his hair covering his eyes as he slept. He begins to stir and Sabrina freezes. His eyebrows furrow in his sleep. He shifts a little bit then falls silent. Sabrina let's out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _Man I thought he was about to get up. His hair does seem to bother him_ … She reaches a hand out to move his hair. _Maybe I should just…_ She slowly and gently pushes his hair to the side. Suddenly her hand is grabbed by a larger one and his eyes snap open.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked, clearly amused. Sabrina blushed. "Nothing." She pouts as she gets up. "What should we do right now?" Jake as as he sits up from the floor of the shed they had found. Sabrina turns to him, her blush gone now and a serious look takes over. "Search for Chloe." She states and begins walking away, weapon in tow. "Why did I even ask?" Jake sighed as he grabs his weapon and runs to catch up to Sabrina.

Sabrina looks up to the sky. Trees rustle in the wind, the sun shines down signaling morning. _I'm coming for you, Chloe._ Sabrina thinks before continuing.

 **4 Hours Later**

"We should stop here, and rest." Jake states as he looks up at the sky. The sun now high up in the sky, signaling mid-day. "Oka-" Sabrina is cut off by a scream erupting throughout the forest they were in. Sabrina looks at Jake and nods. Jake nods too, and begins running toward the source of the scream.

When they reach the area, they see a girl on one knee clutching at the right arm as blood seeps between her fingers. A gun lies unoccupied besides her. Her black hair with red streaks falling in her face as she looks down and flinches. Another girl with brown hair doing her best to protect the black haired girl using her daggers. "We need to help them!" Sabrina screams charging into battle. Jake loads his crossbow. "I got your back, go!" He says as he begins to shoot and retrieve the arrow from the fallen zombie.

 **Chelsea's POV**

 _Oh no! Evelin!_ I turn around just in time to kill of another zombie. " Are you ok, Evelin?" I ask turning around. I drop to my knees. "You ended up hurt for my stupidity. I'm so sorry!" I start to cry. "Chelsea! Look out!" Evelin's scream startles me as I whip around to late. "Ahhh!" My scream rings out. Suddenly, a shadow appears in its way. "Don't you dare touch her!" She shouts as she pushed back the zombie, as an arrow hits the zombie in the head. Look at her in awe.

"Stand up and fight! I'll help her, just go!" I wipe my tears and grab a dagger. I nod and begin battling the zombies, but this time with the help of a boy.

 **Sabrina's POV**

I sheath my sword and grab an extra bandage from my pocket. "You'll be ok. What's your name?" I look up at the girl, as she pushes her bangs back. She looks up at me with her sharp and clear blue eyes, to answer my question. "My name is, Evelin." She flinched as she said her name. "Sorry, did I hurt you too much?" I asked, concerned. She smiles and shakes her head no. "It okay. It's just a little sore. I'll be fine." She replies. "Did one of the Walkers do this?" I ask as I look at it as I wrap on one more layer. "No, one of Chelsea's daggers scraped my arm, that's all."

I nod, not knowing who Chelsea is exactly. "Ok, let's help finish them off." She nods as she picks up her gun. _She uses guns. Interesting…_ I think before charging into the battle.

 ** _15 Minutes Later_**

"That was hard fought, right?" Jake speaks after a minute of resting, as he looks around. He notices the other girls and gives me a questioning look. "I guess this is time for introductions." I say as they turn to look at me. They nod. "Ok then. I'm Sabrina." I nod at Jake. He steps forward. "I'm Jake." He flashed them a smile. The girl with brown hair steps forward. She was wearing a crop top and a pair of shorts." My name is Chelsea and my friend over there is Evelin." She points to the girl in the light blue t-shirt and jean shorts. Evelin waves with her injured arm as her good hand holds her gun. _Ahh so she this is Chelsea._ I think as I look at her. "Thanks for coming to save us. With out you- I don't know what I would have done. Thank you." Chelsea says as Evelin nods her head.

I laugh. "It's fine. I'll help anyone in trouble." I think for a moment. "Hey, why don't you join us? I lost my sister in one of our battles with the zombies, but I know she is alive. Will you help us?" I asked in a serious tone.

Silence.

"Of course we would. Afterall, you saved my life. I owe you and I'll do what you ask." This time Evelin speaks, her gave unwavering. I nod, then smile.

"Welcome aboard, Chelsea and Evelin."

 **Thank you my supporters for reviewing! Thanks to those who decided to read the story but didn't review. A big thank you to everyone! Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters**

 **Death** **(Aka: Me as Sylvia): 18. Specializes in dual wielding both swords and guns.**

 **Chloe** **: 18. Specializes in sniper guns.**

 **Sabrina** **: 16 ( Chloe's younger sister). Specializes in single swords.**

 **Evelin** **: 15, specializes in guns.**

 **Chelsea** **(Aka Chels): 16. Specializes in daggers, and can throw them.**

 **Enjoy!**

Normal

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Death's POV**

"Yo. Get up." I nudge Chloe. My eyebrow twitches as she just groans and turns over. _She has a death wish._ "Get the hell up!" I kick her and she screams as she falls off the bed she slept in.

CRASH!

I look at her on the other side of the bed. I grin at her. "Morning." She glares at me but it has no effect. "What. The. Hell." She says, fuming. "I was having a good dream too!" She shouts in agony. _Bipolar much?_ I just grin at her. "Well then, I guess you don't want breakfast that I woke up early, just to steal it from a run down grocery, hmm?" I look at her as she smiles gratefully. "Thank you. You've done so much for me already." I turn around. "Don't mention it. I'm just trying to help out a comrade and a friend."

 **Chloe's POV**

I smile at her back even though she can't see it. "I'm truly grateful. Thank you." I watch as she nods her head and begins to walk off towards the kitchen. _Guess I'll have to clean this up…_ I look down at the heap off sheets and blankets on the bed. I sigh and get to work.

 _ **5 Minutes Later**_

Done! I look down at the neat and clean bed. I brush my teeth and out the bathroom, towards the kitchen. _Time for some breakfast! I'm so hungry…_ My stomach growls as I smell something good cooking waft the air. _Mmm…_ I follow the scent only to find Death already done and waiting for me to come down and eat. "Thanks for waiting." She only nods. "What's the plan for today to find Sabrina." She asks in a monotone voice.

I choke on my breakfast. After I'm done with my coughing fit with the help of Death, I say, "Today we'll just search and see if we find any traces of her." Death nods and checks her ammo and weapons, as I finish my breakfast quickly. I check my guns. _They seem OK…_ I nod towards Death as we walk out of the house, and once again into the forest.

 _ **4 Hour Later- Afternoon**_

The sun is now at its highest point, meaning it is afternoon. I wipe the sweat off my brow. "We should stop here and rest." I say. Death nods but remains standing and alert as she looks around. It was then I realized something crucial. The forest was quiet. Too quiet. "Death, let's head back…" I begin to whisper until I notice what she was staring at with her swords out. "Get ready, the Walkers are coming."

She was right. I quickly load my gun and begin shooting as they come into view. I see Death put away her swords realizing that the zombies aren't close enough. she pulls out both her pistols and begins shooting. "Pay attention! we don't want a repeat of what happened last time!" Death shouts over the gunfire. I nod as we begin to shoot faster and kill of all of them.

As I finish of the last one, Death puts her weapons to the side and sits on a rock. I sigh as I place my guns hilt on the ground. "Where do these things even come from?"

She just shakes her head and smiles. "Don't know but I know we'll survive this hell hole and find your sister." At the mention of Sabrina, my eyes water, but I don't let the tears spill. I face the sky and close my eyes. _I know we'll find you, Sabrina. I know it._

"Watch out!" I hear Death scream as I turn around but, end up dropping my gun in the process. Death whips past me as she stabs the zombie from behind, as I fall on my butt. "Oof!" I look up to see Death carefully inspect the zombie. "This one was just turned. Look at it's skin. there is still some color to it."

As gross as it was, she was right. "We should head back now." She adds as she puts her swords away. I nod and begin walking.

* * *

 _ **3 Hours Later- Dusk**_

 **Death's POV**

We were heading back to the same hideout as last night. "Hey, Death?" Chloe asks in a small voice. "Hm?" She looks up at the sunset that is quickly turning into night. the stars begin to twinkle lightly. "When we find Sabrina - if we do…-" She pauses and stops walking. She looks up at me with tear filled eyes. I stop walking too. I look at her concerned.

"Please, promise me, that if anything happens to me… Promise me that you'll watch her for me!" Her voice cracked. that's it. I grab her into my arms and try to comfort her, as sobs wrack her frame again, and she begins to shake. "Hey, listen. I may not know who Sabrina is, but I will keep your promise in protecting her. Even if she hates me," I answer back with a soft voice, but tears begin to well in my eyes, but I try to fight them back. "But don't talk as if, as soon as I meet her that you'll leave me behind. i consider you as my friend- No best friend and you can't leave me behind. What kind of friend would you be if you did?" I chuckle as she giggles and steps back from my embrace.

"A bad one." She says in a fit of giggles. "Exactly." I says as I look up at the night sky. Then begin walking with her to the hideout.

Our hideout.

 **Thanks for reading and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters**

 **Death** **(Aka: Me as Sylvia): 18. Specializes in dual wielding both swords and guns.**

 **Chloe** **: 18. Specializes in sniper guns.**

 **Sabrina** **: 16 ( Chloe's younger sister). Specializes in single swords.**

 **Evelin** **: 15, specializes in guns.**

 **Chelsea** **(Aka Chels): 16. Specializes in daggers, and can throw them.**

 **Jake:** **Specializes in using a crossbow.**

 **Enjoy!**

Normal

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Death's POV**

 _It's been days, weeks after I had found Chloe. She's been so helpful, and she's so cool. I really hope to find her sister and meet her. I want to see what she is like…_ I look up to see Chloe working really hard, her tongue sticks out in determination. I smile faintly. _She really is something…_ I chuckle a little remembering what happened a few days ago. She looks up confused, and gives me a questioning look. I shake my head. "Just remembering what happened a few days ago…" I explain smiling.

She pouts. "That isn't funny. Besides, shouldn't we complete searching the forest?" I nod. " Let's grab our weapons and go." With that we left the hideout. "Think we'll get lucky today?" Chloe asked, but this time without choking. she sounded, firm and confident that they might find Sabrina someday.I turn to look at her and can only shrug at her. _Hopefully._ I thought before turning away.

 _ **5 Hours Later**_

The sun has yet to reach mid-day, but today was… calm. The forest actually seemed serene today. Not too many zombies, nothing we couldn't handle. Then again, this is abnormal. "Chloe, have you noticed the difference in the forest? Its calm. Too calm." I say as she nods. "Your right. Let's head a bit farther into the forest and see if we find anything." Chloe states as she begins walking again. I follow behind her.

As we go deeper into the woods I begin to notice little things like slashes on trees, and holes in the trees. _something is not right. People have been here._ I take out my guns as I hear movement in the tree above us and behind the tree. "Chloe watch out!" I shout running towards her. My body slams down on hers as i protect her from the bullet aimed at her. My mistake was that it ended up hitting me in my shoulder. "Ahh!" I yelp as pain sears in my right shoulder.

I look at Chloe, her eyes wide with fear and surprise. "You...OK?" I ask, trying to mask the pain in my voice, but failing when I cringe in pain as we stand up. "Don't worry about me! Worry about you! Your injured!" She says concerned. I press a hand to the wound, trying to stop the loss of blood. "I'll be fine, but there are people up in the trees and behind it. Show yourself!" I shout, forgetting about the pain and grab both my swords to deflect a bullet coming toward me. I grit my teeth as the force of the bullet I deflected effects my wound.

From behind the tree,a girl with blonde hair with a sword come out and a girl with brown hair and daggers come out, ready for a fight. In the trees, a boy with a crossbow and a girl with a gun reveal themselves from behind the leaves. _We're out- numbered._ I look over at Chloe as she grabs her gun. She was set and aimed at the girl with the sword.

 **Chloe's POV**

I look up at the people who had tried to injure me. _These bastards will pay for what they did! they all… will...pay?_ I feel my eyes widen in shock. _No… It can't be… Can it?_ So many thoughts are flashing in my head that I can't think straight. "S-Sabrina?"

Her eyes, that were once filled with determination, begin to water with so many unshed tears. "C-Chloe?" Tears slowly begin to stream down both our faces. She drops her sword and runs towards me as I do the same with my gun. We meet halfway and embrace. "I missed you. It's been too long." I say through all my tears while she can only nod. After a minute in the embrace she steps back to look at me as I do the same. Her eyes, sharp as they have ever been. Her hair, tousled but still soft. Her friends, now realizing there is no harm and who I am exactly calm down and lower their weapons. The people climb down the trees too.

"Jake?" I ask, appalled. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved away?" I say as I hug him. He returns the hug and explains that his parents wanted him to come back and live here again, but he came into this mess, and how he had found Sabrina. I just giggled at the story. "C-Chloe."

I freeze then turn around to see Death clutching her right shoulder with her left hand, and grabbing her head with her injured right hand. Her eyes looked foggy and pained as she dropped to her knees and faints. "DEATH!" I scream as I try to wake her up. She doesn't respond at all.

* * *

 **This was a really short chapter but whatever. Thanks for reading and leave a review for faster updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters**

 **Death** **(Aka: Me as Sylvia): 18. Specializes in dual wielding both swords and guns.**

 **Chloe** **: 18. Specializes in sniper guns.**

 **Sabrina** **: 16 ( Chloe's younger sister). Specializes in single swords.**

 **Evelin** **: 15, specializes in guns.**

 **Chelsea** **(Aka Chels): 16. Specializes in daggers, and can throw them.**

 **Jake:** **Specializes in using a crossbow.**

 **Enjoy!**

Normal

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Chloe's POV**

 _No!_ I rush to her and put her head in my lap as everyone huddles around her. The faint rise and fall of her chest signals that she is alive. _She's breathing. Thank God…_ I realize that she was still bleeding. "Sabrina, help me take her back to our hideout we found. You have to help me." Sabrina nods and says, "Jake, help me pick her up and take her." Jake hands his weapon to Chelsea and begins lifting Death off my lap. Once she was in place we begin dashing through the forest as fast as we could.

By the time we reach there it was evening. Jake and Sabrina carefully place Death down on her stomach in her room. "Guys I need these things to get the bullet out." I told them to find something sharp and flat and extra bandages. After the items were brought to me, I wrenched the bullet out of her shoulder and told Jake to leave the room for a bit.

"I need to cut the back of her shirt open." I say as I rip the material and quickly wrap the wound. "We need to watch and see if she'll wake up." I say in a grim voice. They nod with a crescent fallen face thinking about how they could possibly lose a comrade. Evelin breaks the deafening silence and looks at me. "Who is she and how did you 2 meet?"

I look at her then look around. "Her name is Death and she saved my life after I had lost Sabrina." I begin, slowly closing my eyes. "She protected me, and provided hospitality by bringing me here. Death is what kept me going, she was my anchor when looking for you, Sabrina. She helped me so many times, and nothing could repay that." I look up to see everyone lost in thought. "We should head to bed. Tomorrow's another day."

Everyone nods as I give them rooms and heads off to bed.

 _ **Next Morning**_

I wake up before everyone else, as I go to check on Death, to see if she awoke. _Everyone is so tired but Death hasn't woken up yet._ I sigh as I move to the bedrooms waking everyone up. "Wake up, it's morning." Slowly, one-by-one everyone finishes their morning routine and comes to the kitchen. I turn to Sabrina, the last person to walk in. "Morning, Sabrina. Wanna help make breakfast like the old times?" I smile at her and begin to set the stove up with the pans. "Sure." She said as she begins to get eggs, milk, and bread out from the freezer.

 _Maybe some French-toast will help wake everyone up…_ "French-toast and scrambled eggs, anyone?" All their eyes light up like stars. I smile at them and nod. _French-toast it is then._ "Sabrina, set the tables please, while I finish the food?" She nods and begins placing paper plates and silverware on the table. "Foods ready!" I shout as I turn off the stove and give out food. I leave any leftovers in the pan and place it on the stove. Everyone sits down and begins to eat in and has small talk with each other. _Death, please wake up soon…_

 **Death's POV**

"Nnnnnngh…" I groan as I sit up and hiss at the flash of pain that surges through my arm. I look at my shoulder and see my whole upper-half wrapped in bandages. My right shoulder being wrapped the tightest and had a huge red spot on it. _Damn… that must have been one hell of a shot._ I look around to see if I can find my shirt, only to find it cut straight down the back. _Great…_ Carefully, I get up and raid the closet to see if I can find a shirt. Finally, I find a dark purple tank-top. I sigh. _Good enough._ Carefully, I put it on being mindful of my wound.

I head to the bathroom and try to tame my messy hair using my fingers. After I finish up in the bathroom I walk into the room. I sniff and find the smell of food in the morning. _Yummmm…_ I head towards the kitchen. As I reach my destination, I can hear voices chatting. _That must be the people we met before I knocked out._

As I walk into the kitchen doorway no one seems to notice. I lean my back against the door frame. Everyone seems to talk animatedly while Chloe sits there her breakfast untouched, lost in thoughts and all alone. I chuckle. "You shouldn't leave your breakfast out like that. It'll become cold." I speak as everyone freezes and turns their heads towards me, their eyes widening in shock. Chloe seems to snap out of her trance and turns to look at me.

 **Chloe's POV**

"You shouldn't leave your breakfast out like that. It'll become cold." _I know that voice!_ I turn to Death and see her smiling at me. I feel my eyes fill with tears. She puts her left hand out. I jump away from the table and run to her. "You idiot! Do you know how worried I was? I thought you would never wake up." I yell as I slam into her and hug her. The force of my hug pushed Death into the wall directly on her right shoulder. She howled in pain as tears pricked her eyes.

My eyes widen after I realize what I did wrong as she falls to her knees clutching her shoulder.

 **Normal POV**

One, lone tear drop falls from the corner of her eye from her pain. "Oh my god! Are you OK?" I yell as I come near her. Everyone comes to her with worried looks. They may not know her but, they do still care about her. She take a few deep breathes and wipes the tear with her left hand. She looks up and gives a tiny smile. Her eyes still glimmering with the tears she didn't let out. "I'll be fine." Her face goes neutral as mischief glints in her eyes. "Woman go make me food, I almost died, and I'm starving." Chloe stares at Death in shock because of what she said and with anger because of how she said it. Everyone else stares at Death then begins laughing as the looked at Chloe's face. Chloe snaps out of her shocked state and begins giggling with everyone else as she helps Death off the floor and smiles at her.

In the back of the room Sabrina cracks a small smile. _I may not like you but you know how to make everyone smile. Even Chloe._


	7. Chapter 7

**Characters**

 **Death** **(Aka: Me as Sylvia): 18. Specializes in dual wielding both swords and guns.**

 **Chloe** **: 18. Specializes in sniper guns.**

 **Sabrina** **: 16 ( Chloe's younger sister). Specializes in single swords.**

 **Evelin** **: 15, specializes in guns.**

 **Chelsea** **(Aka Chels): 16. Specializes in daggers, and can throw them.**

 **Jake** **: 17 Specializes in using a crossbow.**

 **Enjoy!**

Normal

 _Thoughts_

 **Jake's POV**

 _Hmm… A new girl came into the group. She seems interesting… I'll go talk to her._ "Chloe, have you seen the new girl?" She looks up from polishing her weapons. "You mean Death? I think I saw her go to her room. Why?" I start walking down the hall and say "Just curious." I walk down to the farthest room in the hallway and knock on door. I hear a faint "Come in." and push the door open. Her back is facing me as she sits on her bed and presses a cloth on her shoulder.

"Hey…. the name was Death, correct?"

"Correct." She answers quietly without turning around. _That's odd… why is she so quiet?_ I remain silent as I stand in her doorway awkwardly. I observe her slightly hunched over body, as her black hair falls down her back. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She turns her head towards me.

"Don't just stand there. Sit."

I nod as I walk over and sit near the window. "How are you feeling?" I ask while looking out the window. "Hmm… better. Not quite there yet. I might need to train even with my injury." I turn my head towards her and stare at her like she's insane. She has her eyes closed. "You're insane."

"I know that. If I wasn't I wouldn't be hurt right now." She opens her piercing gray eyes to look at me.

 _Woah… she's pretty… cute._ Her bangs fall over her right eye gently as she stands up. "What brings you to me anyway?" She asks in a monotone voice.

"Well, I thought we could talk to each other for a bit. Get to know each other."

She turns away and start moving her shoulder in slow rotations. "Hmm… what do you want to know?"

"I've been wondering why you're so open to Chloe, but when it comes to us, you shut us out?"

She turns to me and looks at me. She offers a small smile. "Sorry if I seem closed off. I'm not used to having people by my side unless I know them well enough."

I nod.

 _Her smile is cute…_

 **Death's POV**

I analyze his face as he seems to be lost in his own thoughts. I stretch out my shoulder and hiss as my shoulder sears with pain. He seemed to have noticed my pain and looks at me concerned. "I'm alright don't worry. Anything else you'd like to know?"

He seems to think for a moment. "How old are you?"

"18."

He goes silent and seems to have conflicting emotions. "Why did you help Chloe that day?" I freeze as I remember my promise. "If someone needs help I'll help them. I didn't trust her but I promised to help her find Sabrina. I trust her now so it isn't a issue." I sigh and move a hand through my hair again. "I really don't know why I did promise her I would. I planned to leave after I helped her find Sabrina. I guess I got too close to her."

"There's more to it, isn't there?" He asks curiously.

My eyes harden. I look away and answer back. "There is but I'll share when I myself can come to terms with what happened in my past."

"I understand." He stands up and walks to the door and turns around. "Thank you for answering my questions. Sorry if I was a bother." I turn my head towards my window as he turns around and closes the door behind him. I shake my head and grab my weapons. _Maybe I should head out and practice for awhile._

 **Jake's POV**

 _Well that was… intriguing. I probably should have stayed low on the questions. I hope she isn't mad…_ I look up in time to see Sabrina walking towards me silently, her eyes that are normally sharp, now unfocused. "Sabrina?"

She looks up startled. She blinks and turns to me. I chuckle. "Sorry, you seemed troubled. Something bothering you?"

She shakes her head no and heads into her room. I stare at the direction she walked off in. _That was odd._


	8. Chapter 8

**Characters**

 **Death** **(Aka: Me as Sylvia): 18. Specializes in dual wielding both swords and guns.**

 **Chloe** **: 18. Specializes in sniper guns.**

 **Sabrina** **: 16 ( Chloe's younger sister). Specializes in single swords.**

 **Evelin** **: 15, specializes in guns.**

 **Chelsea** **(Aka Chels): 16. Specializes in daggers, and can throw them.**

 **Jake:** **17 Specializes in using a crossbow.**

 **Enjoy!**

Normal

 _Thoughts_

 **Sabrina's POV**

I walk down the hallway towards my room, not caring to watch where I step. _Why does she stick around? She should have left, I see no reason for her to stay near Chloe or any of us for that matter…_

"Sabrina?"

Jake's voice pulls me out my thoughts and I look up at him slightly startled. He chuckles.

"Sorry, you seemed troubled. Something wrong?"

I try my best not to move as he watches me with sharp and careful gray eyes. My pulse increases slightly as I manage to shake my head and walk away. I walk into my room and quickly but quietly shut the door while pressing my back against it. I slide down the door to the floor slowly. The image of him next to me in the forest pops into my mind. I blush wildly and rub my cheeks to try to reduce the heat. His gaze pops into my head making my blush more.

 _Those eyes, have they always been like that? So captivating? So stunning? Wait wait wait, why is he relevant right now? I should really be thinking of a logical explanation to Death staying with us. Hmm…_

I lean my head against my door and close my eyes as the heat leaves my face. A thought occurs to me.

I spoke.

I spoke, well- yelled- for the first time in years. I rub my throat gently. _That explains why this has been hurting._ I sigh and move to lay down on my bed, my dirty blonde hair sprawled out under my head. _Maybe if I take a nap, I'll feel better…_ I close my eyes and fall asleep under the warm sunlight.

 **Death's POV**

I grab my weapons and sling them over my shoulders. I put my guns into their respective holsters and stare at the small pouch on my bed. The bag was small and carried medical supplies in case needed. I pick that up and strap it onto my thigh securely. _Just in case I need to change my gauze._ I peer into the bag and count off the items in my head. _Scissors, gauze, alcohol, and tape. A few band aids and an ace wrap. Looks good._

I look around the room and head to my door. I freeze before I touch the doorknob. _Aw crap, if Chloe sees me, she's bound to be upset._ I drop my hand at my side and turn to my window. I look outside to see a tree right next to it, close enough for someone to jump onto it. I smirk slightly and open my window. _Well this will be fun._

I stick my head out and make sure no one is around. _Perfect._ I launch myself out onto a nearby branch and grab onto it with both hands and flinch as my shoulder shoots up with pain. I grit my teeth and slowly inch closer to the ground. I hop off and make a mad dash for the forest. _I better move quickly._

When I reach the forest and go to my favorite spot to train. I listen closely to hear where the water is moving. I look to my left and begin walking to a nearby stream. When I reach the stream, I breath in the scent of the forest and the river. I sigh and relax while proceeding to remove my weapons off my body.

As soon as I set my swords down I hear a rustle behind me. _Shit._ I leave my swords and hide behind a tree and watch as a figure moves out of the bush. The figure unknowingly walks a few feet past my swords. The sun shading this figure it begins to move closer to the tree.

 _Shit shit shit shit._ I watch as it gets closer my hands quickly moving to the familiar handles of my guns. I tense as the figure freezes, sweat trickles down the side of my face. The figure collapses right before the tree as the sun beats down on the fallen thing.

My eyes widen as I realize this thing is human. Quickly I move to the figure and turn him over. His black hair covering his closed eyes. I look at his face which was awfully pale. I look back in the direction he came from, noticing the thick trail of blood that he had left behind. I pat down his body finally finding the source of the blood. The bottom of his shirt stained with blood covering a large gash across his stomach.

I check his pulse and feeling his heartbeat I move quickly to stop the bleeding. I grab my pouch and open it to get the alcohol out. I pour it onto a piece of gauze and move to clean the wound. When this is complete, I check his pulse again. A faint throb is all I feel beneath my fingertips. _God dammit, stay alive!_ I take the gauze and patch it over the wound to catch the blood and wrap an ace bandage around his whole torso tight enough to slow the bleeding.

I sigh and observe his face again noticing a small cut under his eye. I clean that too and put a band aid over it. _Hopefully, he'll wake up before sun down._ I move to grab a few fruits off a nearby tree and wash them in the stream. I bite into one and leave the other next to the boy. I take a seat next to a rock and lean against it. I close my eyes and wait.

Only time can tell his fate.

 **R &R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Characters**

 **Death** **(Aka: Me as Sylvia): 18. Specializes in dual wielding both swords and guns.**

 **Chloe** **: 18. Specializes in sniper guns.**

 **Sabrina** **: 16 ( Chloe's younger sister). Specializes in single swords.**

 **Evelin** **: 15, specializes in guns.**

 **Chelsea** **(Aka Chels): 16. Specializes in daggers, and can throw them.**

 **Jake:** **17 Specializes in using a crossbow.**

 **Xander:** **19 Specializes in mechanics and can use guns.**

 **Enjoy!**

Normal

 _Thoughts_

 **Xander's POV**

Pain. All I can really feel is pain and… warmth? _Why is it so warm?_ I shift slightly and open my eyes slowly. I am greeted by the blinding sun as my vision begins to clear.

 _Where… am I?_ I shift slightly and flinch from the sharp pain in my torso. Carefully, I manage to pick myself up into sitting position. I take in the fresh smell of water and look around taking in the scenery.

 _Beautiful…_

I look to my left and see fruit next to me. I pick it up and begin to eat it. I lean against the tree and close my eyes, savoring the delicious and sweet fruit. Suddenly, a groan is heard and I flash my eyes open to look to my right. There is a rock and a pair of boots peeking out from the edge.

 _What is that? How did I not notice that the first time?_ My curiosity gets the best of me as I carefully make my way towards the rock. Slowly, I walk around it to find a girl with a partially eaten fruit in her hands. Her jet black hair falling into her face slightly hiding her already closed eyes. _Is she okay?_

I don't move from my spot a few feet away from her. From any spot further than here, she'd look like a normal sleeping girl, but from where I stand, it's visible that she isn't. Sweat beads at her forehead and trails down the side of her face.

I notice the rather large blood stain on a patch of gauze on her shoulder. At her waist were two hand pistols and their holsters. Swords lay next to her legs in the grass. A small package was strapped to her thigh.

 _She must have been the one to save me. I'll have to thank her later._ I move and bend down on my knees next to her. I reach forward and wipe the sweat away gently. I push away her hair away from her face. The girl tenses almost as if she was awake. _Sharp sense?_

I move my gaze away from her face and to her wound. I push her hair away and look at the growing stain. Worry creases my forehead. A place my hand on the blade of her shoulder. In a flash, I'm on my back on the grass, with her sitting on top of me. Her frantic gray eyes stared down at me as she panted with a gun held to my forehead. I stay still. My heart beats erratically as I wait.

 **Sylvia's POV**

 **In her dream**

I look past the trees as the wind blows in my hair. My short little 10 year old legs running as fast as they can. Fear clawing at my heart as tears prick my eyes. My vision gets blurry and I trip over a root. I cry softly and pick myself up slowly.

 _Mommy… Daddy…_

I limp over to a tree nearby and sit down. I bring my knees to my chest and bury my face in them, ignoring the pain. I cry into them not caring who heard me. Suddenly a hollow groan is heard as and rotting hand is placed on my shoulder.

I scream and everything goes black.

 **End of dream**

I spring up, gun in hand and sit on the figure that had put their hand on me. My vision hazy, as my muscles scream in protest with my shoulder burning. My breathing coming out in short, ragged breaths.

It occurs to me that the figure has not fought back. It's breathing but still, unmoving. _Calm down. There is a explanation to this._ I close my eyes and relax my shoulders slightly, still holding the gun up. I take a few deep breaths as sweat beads slides down my face. I open my eyes, to look down at the boy I helped early.

 **Normal POV**

Her eyes widen in shock as it registers in her head. She was not in danger, and she is sitting on someone. She stumbles off the boy's body as he visibly relaxes and closes his eyes in relief. She places her gun back and runs a hand through her hair while watching him from the corner of her eye. She sighs. _I have some explaining to do._ She thought bitterly.

He relaxes as she gets off him. The tension and pressure gone from the wound on his stomach. He turns his head to the girl and watches as the girl is in deep thought as she runs a hand through her hair. Her lavender ends spiking and cutting through the air.

She turns to stare at him with a calm emotionless face. Completely contrasting with what he had seen before. She stares at him with sharp gray eyes, that seemed to have darkened, intensifying the solemn look on her face. He sits up slowly flinching as he did, but not once looking away from her eyes. Her gaze flickers to his stomach then back to his crystal blue eyes.

"How is that holding up? Comfortable?" She asks in a quiet tone. Her hands clenched at her lap. He notices but nods. "It's doing good. I'm doing better. Thank you for saving me,..." He trails off slightly realizing he doesn't know her name. "Sylvia." She finishes for him quietly. He nods. "Thank you, Sylvia."

The look on her face softens as she looks at him. "No problem." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. He stands slowly and watches her. She stands her legs wobbling dangerously as she stumbles slightly. He quickly reaches out and steadies her against him. "Thank you." She mumbles softly and reaches for her swords.

She straps them carefully to her back and flinch slightly while holding her shoulder. She turns to him. "Do you have somewhere to stay?" His eyes darken as if remembering what happened. He shakes his head no. She noticed his eyes and decides not to press it. "Follow me."

She turns away and begins walking slowly. He follows after her. "Xander."

She turns to look at him without stopping her pace. "My name is Xander." She nods her head, and continues to lead him through the forest.


End file.
